I Didn't Know My Own Strength
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Ron's life was totally dependent on his bestfriend/girlfriend Kim Possible. But what happens when that bond was shattered by an ugly truth? In the midst of his turmoil, a friend will help him to recover. Based on Whitney Houston's "I Didn't Know My Own Strength" (Ron/Yori shipping) [Complete]
1. Part One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Kim Possible franchise. The intent of this fiction is purely for entertainment and shall not be used for any other reason.

(Yeah. Sounding a bit professional, eh? :D)

* * *

Well, I guess it's time to present my story.

Ahem!

Ladies and gentlemen, My name's kmtdiccion and I'm proud to present to you...

*drum roll*

* * *

**"I Didn't Know My Own Strength"  
by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

The quaint little suburb named Middleton is now at sleep. Lights emanated from street lamps and bulbs inside homes faintly glowed. Stars were scattered all over the vast sky, shining their brilliance back down. The serene moon seemed to be in peace, being in harmony to the canvas-worthy scene. Down below, branches from trees sway gracefully as the gentle night breeze swept across the land. The mountain range north of the town was calm. Owls hoot and wolves howl, signaling the start of night time.

And within Middleton, somewhere near the residence of the world-famous teen heroine, a certain blonde boy sat on a rocking chair, situated in their backyard. He's in his pajamas and slippers. His hair's unkempt, eye's puffing red, and his face's still etched by the remains of the river of tears he shed a while ago. He then took his glass of juice, and gulped all of it's contents to his throat. After all of it went inside, Ron sighed and returned to gaze the night sky.

_"I hate this night. It's just too beautiful." _Ron muttered to himself.

He stared on his now empty glass. Ron's mind started to visualize every bit of his nightmare-come-true events that shook, no, shattered, smashed, obliterated his world into oblivion. And as the picture of him and her sped up, a voice inside of him grew louder and louder. And like a broken record it taunted:

_"Face it Stoppable! You're weak! You're a loser! No one will like you for what you are."_

Shaken by anger, Ron reluctantly tossed the glass towards a tree, breaking the glassware into millions of pieces. The young man let a frustrated growl escaped his lips and sat right back to his chair. Anger was suddenly replaced by anguish as tears started flowing again. It seems that there was still hurt feelings left inside his badly beaten heart. And no beautiful scenery like this night can outweigh the ugliness of his battered soul. He's not only an emotional wreck, he's an emotional disaster.

He buried his face on his hands and wailed "WHY? I LOVED YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Good thing that his parents are away for the tour. He got the whole abode to himself. So, he can let all of his frustration inside out. His pet mole rat, by the way, was asleep. He didn't want to disturb his friend's sleep so he put him inside his soundproof room.

While venting out all his pain, he then felt something as if he's 'being watched'. And as he lift his face from the palms of his hands, he saw a shadowy figure sitting on a sturdy branch, staring at him. The figure suddenly jumped out of the tree and on mid air. Horrified, Ron screamed "AAAHH! Please don't kill me! Oh please please please please!"

The petrified sidekick scurried behind the chair as the dark figure landed. He closed his eyes, wishing his death will not be as painful as he thought. He was outright shivering from his supposed 'assassin'. He silently thought:

_"Heh. I guess this is it. I may thank God for ending my misery early. I ma-"_

A feminine voice broke from his train of thoughts "Stoppable-san!"

_"W- Wait! T- That voice... That voice... I- It sounded like... Yori? YORI!" _Ron's mind thought.

"Y- Yori?" Ron asked. He took a peek behind the chair and saw his friend in the Yamanouchi school not long ago. He then stood up and cheerily greeted "Yori!"

"Stoppable-san, I am sorry if I had startled you." She shyly said.

Ron nervously chuckled and replied "That? Psh... No. I- I was just practicing my... screams of courage."

Outside, he may be grinning, but inside, he was still sobbing from the emotional wounds he was been inflicted. And as ninja should learn about perception, Yori saw Ron's soul gaping with holes. And from the fact that she was there longer than he think she was, she knew he's in deep turmoil.

"Stoppable-san, I think something is bothering you." She commented.

Ron was taken aback from what he heard from her. He was trying to cover up the mess he is in now with some of my 'American-style' jokes. And yet, she knew what was he feeling inside. He pondered on the thought of Yori being super perceptive. There was no turning back now. He thought that she knew something's up. And, he had no other choice but to bare all of it to her.

He took a deep breath and said "Y- Yori... K- K- Kim a- a- and I... K... Kim and I a- a- are..."

His voice were trailing of as he was on a verge of bursting into tears again. And as he let his floodgates loose, he sobbed down and was about to fall. He then felt Yori embracing him. Her touch made him more comfortable and a bit fuzzy inside. And between those sobs, he croaked:

"K- Kim... K... Kim... and... I... are... not... together..."

* * *

_Flashback (Four days ago) :_

"Ooh! Today's a big day Rufus! It's now exactly been three months since me and KP dated." Ron chirped as he took some clean clothes to wear. Ron walked towards the mirror to take a look at himself. His grin became wider as he squealed:

"Looks like the Ron man's got it going on!"

"Hnk! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Good!" Rufus flashed a thumbs up.

"Well, wish me luck buddy. Sorry but I can't take you with me. Though, I'm leaving a plate of cheese if ever you went hungry."

"Yeah! Cheese."

"Well, Bye buddy."

Rufus waved his hand to his owner before closing the door. Ron's now ready to embark to their third monthsary date. He actually planned this one to be extra special. There would be no Bueno Nacho and movies. He went towards the kitchen and took the containers of his 'Risotto Kimberly'. He will set up their table on a beautiful spot in Mt. Middleton. Monique and Felix was helping for his plans. Felix's on keeping the food heated and Monique for the design of the table.

When he approached the said venue, he saw that everything was set. The two were just gazing through the mountain's scenic view. Ron went towards them and thanked "Felix! Monique! Thanks for helping me. I didn't know what will I do without you guys."

"As your girlfriend always says: It's no big!" Monique said.

"Yeah! Good luck with your date Ron! You're the man!... Well, except in Zombie Mayhem." Felix grinned.

"As if! I'm so gonna beat you if it wasn't for my date." The blond boy playfully punched on the boy in wheelchair's shoulder.

"Dream on my man!"

"Uh, Ron. I think you should be in Kim's house right now." Monique informed them.

Ron took a look on his watch and gasped "Oh my gosh! You're right. I must hurry. Thanks again guys." He then took his scooter and drove off the site. The two waved their farewell and wish him good luck. Felix turned to the dark beauty and asked "So... What should we do now?"

Monique smirked as she answered "Come on here, my baby zombie boy! I'll show you."

* * *

Ron arrived at the Possible's residence in a nick of time. He went towards the front door and rang the bell. He's happy on his expectations of the outcome of this date. He peacefully sighed as he thought of Kim cooing at his ears, with a bit of sultriness in her voice, saying thanks for a wonderful night and she wanted to repay all of his deeds to her. She went closer and closer until...

"WHOA!" Ron frantically shouted as he lost his balance, heading towards the door. He was trying to regain his composure but his luck was cut short. He landed on the carpet of the den. He noticed that the front door was left open. He looked around to see that there were no signs of the Dr.'s P squared, Jim, Tim and Kim. Standing up, he looked inside the kitchen but there were still no signs of the Possibles. He got back to the den, sat on a couch, and groaned "Where is she?"

After a few minutes, he heard some faint noise. It looks like someones upstairs. He silently climbed upstairs. While he was in the middle of the flight, he heard Kim's voice, moaning:

"Oh yes! Yes... Oh God! Yes..."

There were sounds that was like the bed springing up and down. And as he reached the door, he poke a hole and watch what was the commotion going on inside. The smell coming from inside was really weird for him. It made his head felt a bit dizzy. And when he regained his strength, he looked inside the room.

The blonde boy went into four shades of pale when he saw Kim, _her _Kim, nude with someone else. They were both lying on her bed, sweating. He connect all the pieces and what he found out made Ron totally speechless.

_"T- The moans... the sound of bed... t- the s- s- smell... O- Oh My God! K- K- Kim's..." _Ron thought.

He was cut off when she spoke "That was great, hon!"

The man she's with lightly grinned at her "Well, I really wanted to please you."

Kim shifted her body towards the man and purred "I think, you did more than pleasing me."

He laughed lightly and said "If that's the case then, I think you should break-up with that loser b-"

Kim instantly replied "Don't call him that! Though I just can't break up with him. I don't have the guts to say it to him as of this moment."

"Well, might as well say it to me now, Kimberly." Ron retorted. He went inside the room, seeing Kim and his 'new boy toy' in all their glory. The two shrieked as Kim tried to cover her body with blankets. She was supremely mortified since she was caught by her best friend/boyfriend red handed. Kim then said "Ron, how did you-"

The enraged blonde boy cut her off "Don't you 'Ron' me! I can't believe this. How could you Kim? I mean, if you don't want me to be your BF, then you should have dumped me since the beginning. You cheated on me. Why?"

"R- Ron" Kim could only manage to speak his name.

"I said, DON'T YOU 'RON ME! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?... Now, I will ask the question again: Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS... THIS... I don't even know what to call this relationship!" Ron coldly asked, sprinkling it with venom.

"I- I" She stuttered.

"WHY?!"

"I- I..."

"... I thought so. You know what Kim, let me remind you something important: I love you. Get it? I EFFING LOVE YOU KIM! I gave in to your every whim. I've dropped everything whenever you call me. Heck, I'll be willing to give up my life so that you can be safe. Remember the orchid, Kim? THAT FREAKING RARE ORCHID I WORKED HARD TO SEARCH FOR IN THE FREAKING AMAZON KIM! That was the only mission I did without you. Can't you see? You were everything to me. And finding that you were... you were..." Ron ranted, but his voice trailed off by the end.

Ron's mind went overload. There was too much information that was needed to be digested in a short period of time. This caused his reasoning to dull greatly. The pain inflicted was tremendous for his mind and soul. His life unravel right in front of his eyes. He saw every day of his life with the red head. The poor boy can't see or even think clearly. Emotions triumphed in his body. He stood up and bid:

"Well... I g-guess t-t-this is it then... G-Goodbye Kim"

The heartbroken boy walked outside the room and out of her life. He didn't mind her calling him back. He's too hurt to even see her again. He quickly got out of the house and drove his scooter back towards his home. He called in Felix and Monique and told them the date's off. The two were shocked to find out what happened between the two. They were sympathetic to him, which made Ron feel a bit better. They said sorry and went to pack up all the stuff they've worked to set.

Ron, meanwhile, lie down on his bed and thought everything they went through starting from that fateful Prom night. He winced as he remembered their first kiss. That electrifying kiss they shared inside the gym hall. His fingers lightly touched his trembling lips. He then silently cried. His whole world was shattered, no, destroyed into oblivion. And after hours of crying, his tears already dried, he wearily turn his body around, facing a picture frame and whispered "K-Kim... Why?"

Ron closed his eyes and dove into his dreamless sleep.

* * *

"There there. Do not shame yourself Stoppable-san" Yori compassionately said as she rubbed his back.

"But I am Yori! I am a loser." Ron cried as he let go of the hug.

"I said do not shame yourself Stoppable-san! Where's that blonde boy I first saw in the airport?" Yori said. Frankly, she knew Ron is in a big turmoil. But, she believe that wallowing in one's hurt past will never make a person better. Instead, he drowns deeper in the sea of despair and helplessness.

"W-W-What?"

"The 'Stoppable-san' now is entirely different from the 'Stoppable-san' I knew back in Yamanouchi. Where's the guy that saved me from Monkey Fist and Fukushima?"

"Y-Y-You don't understand."

"Yes! I don't understand why you were still stuck with her. Stoppable-san, it's clearly that Possible-san doesn't want to be with you the way you wanted it."

"And that's why it hurts Yori. Kim's my world. And what she did to me that day was the most painful thing I ever felt. Heck, I would rather face Shego's plasma fists than her."

Ron sat back on his chair, sulking. Talking to Yori might have been a bit reliving, his pain was still greater. He buried his face in his hands and added:

"Y-You know what, Yori? I even thought of not being alive. I'm just a waste. I'm no good."

The dark-haired ninja was shocked to hear those words coming from him. She quickly replied "Stoppable-san! I cannot believe you are saying those shameful words to yourself."

"Huh?"

"Stoppable-san, you are no loser. You're the greatest boy I met. You're special."

"Special? Yeah right. Like w-"

"Stoppable-san! You _are _special. We regard you not only a student, but a hero. A true hero that saved the school from Monkey Fist. Sensei believes in you so much Stoppable-san."

"Me? A hero? Like that's true."

"Stoppable-"

"Yori, no one even likes me! See those people in my high school, they call me the biggest loser in the entire world. With Kim now gone, I'll be the biggest laughing stock at school."

"Stoppable-san, There are still people who likes you! Don't harsh yourself."

"Yeah? Well name one."

"I do! I like you Ron Stoppable."

* * *

**A/N's****: **Oh my! The bombs were dropped. Yori revealed her kept secrets from Ron.

This story will only have two parts. (Don't worry, the second half will be posted in a week's notice)

PLEASE RR! :)

Adios! 'Til next time.  
-kmtdiccion :)


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Kim Possible franchise and The song "I Didn't Know My Own Strength", where this fiction is based (KP's Disney's property while the song's from Whitney Houston). The intent of this fiction is purely for entertainment and shall not be used for any other reason. Also take note that the lyrics posted are not the real lyrics.

* * *

Whoa! 4 Favorites and 11 Followers! :) I wanted to say thank you for following/making this story into your favorite list! It really means so much to me whenever someone notices my writings here. And also to **AngelicInkLing **and **Beckman **for reviewing. It feels like breathing in fresh air when I write something out from canon pairings. :D

So, I guess this is it. Just sit back, and enjoy the concluding part for...

* * *

_**Shameless Plugging:**__**"You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed"**_and _**"My Sassy KP"** _is also updated :) look into my profile and click on the stories you wish to read :D

* * *

**"I Didn't Know My Own Strength"  
by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

"I do! I like you Ron Stoppable."

Ron Stoppable was in total shock. Right now, the girl in front of him blurted out her feelings for him. He stood there, his face registering the feeling of being surprised. The blonde's mind went overload and warned that it may shut down if he keeps thinking too much.

_"W-W-W-What?! Y-Yori. Y-Y-Yori l-l-likes m-me? Y-Yori likes me?! H-How is that possible?! I thought she... she moved on when m-me... and... K-K-Kim..." _

"I-I'm sorry Stoppable-san." Yori's voice trailed. She turned away from him and started to cry. She thought that she dishonored him by blurting out her feelings. Rivers of fresh tears ran down her cheeks, soaking her eyes wet. She silently cried, trying to hide them from Ron.

_"W-Why have I done this... this... dishonoring act! I c-can't even forgive myself." _Her mind silently cried.

When Ron got back to reality, he finally noticed Yori crying. He stood up, put his hand on her shoulder and said "Y-Yori."

The raven haired ninja turned her head towards him, eyes puffing, and pleaded "I-I'm sorry Stoppable-san. I'm sorry that I dishonored you."

Ron was shocked to see how hurt she was. He called, rubbing her shoulder "Y-Yori."

"No, Stoppable-san. Don't." Yori took his hands away from her.

"Yori. I-I..." Ron trailed, not knowing what he should say at this moment.

"No. I'm very sorry Stoppable-san." The ninja faced him before adding "I-I know it's kinda selfish, but look. Possible-san's not your _whole _world. Though she may be a big part of you, but not all. There's still your parents, little Han, your friends... and me. Stoppable-san, don't you ever forget that there were still people around you that care for you. I care for you!"

Yori sobbed in front of him, baring her heart and feelings. Ron tried to comfort her but she refused. She took a step closer to him and continued "Since the day that I met you, I knew that you were different from the boys I know. I've been crushing on you since the start. Some would laugh at me, but I don't care. You know why? It's because I saw something inside you that no one has, and I'm not talking about your Mystical Monkey Powers.

You're a very special boy, Stoppable-san. You have the kindness and sweetness that's incomparable with everyone else. Yes you help people. But unlike your partner, you never took any glory or fame from it. You are just there to help."

"Uh.. Yori..." Ron butted in but was cut off by her fingers.

"Please, let me talk." She softly ordered. He nodded.

"Stoppable-san, I just want to say that there's still people around that'll help you. I understand the pain you're in. But I will tell you this: Do not lose faith. You can overcome this tragedy. Though I am happy to help you with that, I think it's best that you handle this alone. And..."

The raven ninja went nearer to his face, feeling his warm breath. She whispered "And... Ron-san, I just want to say that whatever happens, I'll still be here for you."

She softly pulled him towards her and brought her lips locking to his. Yori's eyes slowly closed, silently crying in joy and pain. It was the first time she actually kissed him in the lips. Her heart was in haywire when Ron started to kiss back.

_"I... I... I'll always love you, Stoppable-san" _Her mind cried.

Ron, on the other hand, was also shocked to see a beautiful girl like Yori kissing him. He felt strange. He felt... warm? Thoughts ram against his head, trying to find a logic behind their liplock. A few seconds later, he finally decided to kiss back. It was like of 'instinct' rather than 'logic'.

_"W-Wow... Y-Yori." _He thought.

Ron opened his eyes when he realized Yori was gone. He was left there all alone. He looked up in the sky and saw the stars shining more brightly than before. Ron smiled inwardly and sighed "Yori."

He decided to walk upstairs, trying to sort out the mess he was in.

* * *

_**Lost touch with my soul**_  
_**I had nowhere to turn, I had nowhere to go**_  
_**Lost sight of my dream**_  
_**Thought it would be the end of me**_

Kim's been a big part of my world since I was four. She was the one who saved me from those bullies. And since that day, she became my best best friend. I didn't realize that I even lost my dreams for her. I became weak. I follow her every whim. I became the biggest loser in high school. And who's to blame: me.

_**I thought I'd never make it through**_  
_**I had no hope to hold on to**_  
_**I, I thought I would break**_

And that's why it hurts so much when I saw Kim, having 'fun' with a boy I even hardly know, yet. My best friend and the one I love, cheating on me. It's... It's... Gahh! Why?! Why, Kim?! How could you! You know that you're the only thing that I hold dear, right. I gave everything, my dreams, my reputation, even my life, away, just to make you smile. Can't you see? I loved you! I LOVED YOU, KIM! IF you didn't love me, then why did you answered 'Yes'? You could have saved yourself by not hooking up with me. I would still be your best friend. Why, Kim? Why?

Now, what should I do?

_**I didn't know my own strength**_  
_**And I crashed down and I tumbled but I did not crumble**_  
_**I got through all the pain**_  
_**I didn't know my own strength**_

For three months I've been silent like a log. My mind's too numb to think of anything. I know that I'm a slacker. But, after what she had done to me, it made me lose my enthusiasm even more. I was almost at my breaking point. Almost. I even thought of ending my life. Until... Until a girl 'saved' me. That girl who was far away, _really _far away, came for me in the middle of my dispair, and stopped me from killing myself.

_**Survived my darkest hour, your faith kept me alive**_  
_**You pulled myself back up, and hold my head up high**_  
_**I was not built to break**_  
_**I didn't know my own strength**_

Yori's been been my friend since the first time I saw her at the airport. She guided me during my stay in the ninja school. Come to think of it, she was the only friend I had there. But then again, she's enough for me. I tried my best to catch up with their classes, but I failed horribly. I think some students there were just laughing at me. She can leave me at any time. It may have been embarrassing for someone like her being close to a... _buffoon _like me. But instead, she encourage me to do my best.

_**Found hope in my heart**_  
_**I found the light to life my way out of the dark**_  
_**Found all that I need here inside of me**_

And that night when she visited me, I was an emotional wreck. She was angry that I shamed myself. Yori didn't want to hear me talking myself down. She believed at me. Yori believes that there's something more than a _loser _everyone at school calls me. She had faith with me. And there I stand, dumbfounded by the fact that she trusts me to do better. We only met twice. We've never hang out before. But, why does she have to be like this like she already knew about me?

More questions piled in my head. But that night, I didn't care. She made me see from my blindness. Yori opened my eyes and made me remember that there will always be people around me, despite what Kim might have done. I acted like a complete idiot for three months, letting my parents and friends be concerned about me. I don't want to hurt them... just like what Kim did for me.

Yori was my light.

_**I thought I'd never find my way**_  
_**I thought I'd never lift that weight**_  
_**I thought I would break**_

And because of her, it made me think. _What the hell am I doing? _I then started to realize I've been a crybaby. Heck, he's already eighteen but he still doesn't act like an adult. I can't believe here I was, moping for months about the same darn thing. She may be a big part of my life, but it's still wrong to neglect everything that I have left, even if there was little... even if there was only her. I now regretted to give everything, not saving some for myself. I regret that I missed every opportunity I had._  
_

And I regret that I had hurt the girl that pushed me to develop myself. I had hurt her heart.

_**I didn't know my own strength**_  
_**And I crashed down and I tumbled but I did not crumble**_  
_**I got through all the pain**_  
_**I didn't know my own strength**_

_**Survived my darkest hour, your faith kept me alive**_  
_**You pulled myself back up, hold my head up high**_  
_**I was not built to break**_  
_**I didn't know my own strength**_

Yori made me realize I can stand on my own. I had my strength inside, keeping it for a long, long time. I should have used it. If only I paid a lot more attention to myself, I would've been stronger. Heck, I can even reach my dreams if I wanted to. But there's no changing the past. What's done is done. I need to move on with my life. I must do something worthwhile. Probably, reading, helping clean the house, taking care of Little Hana.

But that's not what I want to do. I want to find Yori.

**There were so many times  
I wondered** **_ho_**_**w I'd get through the night**_  
_**I thought I took all that I could take**_

With one last thought, I just want to say to her: Thank You. Thank you because...

_**I didn't know my own strength**_  
_**And I crashed down and I tumbled but I did not crumble**_  
_**I got through all the pain**_  
_**I didn't know my own strength**_

_**Survived my darkest hour, your faith kept me alive**_  
_**You pulled myself back up, hold my head up high**_  
_**I was not built to break**_  
_**I didn't know my own strength**_

Yori, you were a wonderful person. I wish I can meet you again. Someday, when we meet again, I'll never let you go. Ever.

* * *

_5 years later... _

"Wow, the place looks beautiful." Ron sighed in awe.

He was standing on the ridge. The picturesque view of the mountain range and the forest gave the shaking feeling of shock, the good shock at least. At one end of the view, stood the tall and majestic Mt. Fuji. The red sun sinking on the side of the icy mountain was so beautiful that Ron even got shivers just looking at it.

_"This place's badical!" _

He then went to a bench, where a cherry blossom tree stood beside. Looking at the pink tree, Ron took a deep breath and said "Well, this is perfect for my new house."

Ron Stoppable's the current CEO of Bueno Nacho and Smarty Mart. He was even dubbed as 'The Savior of the Corporate World', since the two companies he now owns was under bankrupt at that time. He was widely praised in the business world. He's also the biggest philanthropist. He constructed orphanages, hospitals, and even churches and synagogues with his foundation. Ron also swore to support some three hundred scholars for their college.

All's well for him on the outside. But inside, he still felt incomplete.

Ron did repatch his friendship with Felix, Monique and a few 'real friends' in Middleton. He made his parents a country home to enjoy their old age. He even personally tutor Hana on her assignments. But, Ron haven't heard from Kim since they separated. Even though she caused him a lot of pain, he shouldn't count her off, since they had a long, old history. He was just curious how she had fared in her life.

And Yori?...

Ron sighed as some tears started to stroll down his face. He hasn't seen her since she left him. He wiped his eyes and the softly said "I'm sorry Yori."

"Sorry for what?"

Ron looked behind and saw a tall, slender woman in a long robe. Her jet black hair was now long. It reached up to her back. She still retains her red headband in her hair. She still have her flawless, soft skin and her lovely almond eyes.

He rubbed his eyes and then stared "Y-Yori?"

She smiled, having some tears on her eyes "S-Stoppable-san?"

The two stared at each other, both wearing happy faces. Yori broke down to cry first, cry in joy if you mind. Ron ran towards her and hugged her tight. It was indeed a joyous moment for the two. For Yori and Ron, no words are needed to be uttered. Just the physical company between each other is enough. Words became null as the two conveyed their own thoughts without any verbal exchange.

* * *

**A/N's: **Huzzah! Finally! This story's complete :)

Anyways, I know, it may be a bit corny. Hehe. I was still mushy about... Nevermind :3

What 'ya think? RR now! :)

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
